


Tríamore

by Nikiitah



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiitah/pseuds/Nikiitah
Summary: Milo siempre ha querido ser libre. Viajar y descubrir lo desconocido en cada aventura era un sueño que deseaba cumplir. Pero la vida de Milo da un vuelco cuando su padre, el Rey Kardia, decide que ya está en la edad para casarse. En su fiesta de compromiso, conocerá a Camus, un misterioso y atrayente joven que mantiene un secreto oculto con Degel. Luego del ataque al Palacio de Buckingham, y ser secuestrado por el “Koorime”, Milo se embarga en un viaje donde no solo descubrirá su pasado, sino tal vez logre conocer el amor de su vida. [Saga/Milo/Camus] [Kardia/Degel]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)

Chapter 01: El Hombre misterioso

Año 1715, Palacio de Buckingham

La vida de una familia de la realeza resultaba siempre estar con ataduras. Siendo el primogénito de la familia, el deber, al igual que la responsabilidad, siempre recaía en él, por ende, necesitaba con urgencia estar comprometido para seguir con el linaje de la familia. Él era especial, siendo considerado un doncel desde sus diez años, y cuidado peor que una princesa delicada. Su padre, un hombre de carácter temperamental, siempre trataba de encerrarlo entre las paredes del castillo, negándole la posibilidad de relacionarse con niños de su edad. Era una tradición que diera el primer hijo a los diecinueve años y así ascender al trono como rey y, para ello, necesitaba de un gran semental. El encargado de escogerlo sería su padre.

Las doncellas del castillo se encargaron de traer sus ropajes y preparar su baño. Sus amigos, de vestirlo.

Con cada generación, los futuros reyes debían escoger quiénes serían su consejero real, al igual que su guardia real. Milo sólo podía confiar en sus dos mejores amigos.

Huir de su destino sólo ocasionaría problemas, además de ser descortés con los invitados. Poco le importaba a él desobedecer a su padre; sin embargo, su pueblo no tenía la culpa de las decisiones del rey.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de él entendió que ya no había retorno. Con la mirada apagada y llena de decepción observó por todo el gran salón donde la gente del pueblo, los sirvientes y sus padres esperaban que traspasara la puerta para así aceptar su destino. Su mirada recorrió el salón, intentando encontrar una salida, pero los guardias esperaban en cada una de las puertas en caso de que decidiera otra vez huir. Una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca, se dibujó en su rostro. De seguro todo eso era obra de Manigoldo, uno de los hombres más cercanos de su padre y guardia personal del rey, quien había sido el causante de su fallido escape horas atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron y decidió que por ahora bajaría a aceptar lo inevitable.

Con el porte gallardo y sonrisa forzada bajó despacio, murmurando maldiciones hacia sus padres que estaban a unos metros.

Cada paso que daba fue escoltado por sus amigos, primero fue Regulus, el sobrino del coronel Sísifo y futuro guardia real y, el segundo, Afrodita, su futuro consejero. Tener sus presencias lograba reconfortarlo, podían tranquilizarlo y así evitar una pelea verbal con su padre.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo frente a su padre. Se inclinó mostrando respeto, que no sentía, y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar cuando anunció la fiesta de su compromiso. Sintiendo que pronto su autocontrol fallaría miró hacia una de las ventanas. Su mente no pudo evitar recordar sus planes futuros, donde él viajaba y dejaba atrás Inglaterra.

Siempre había deseado conocer el mundo, viajar por los siete mares y descubrir los más escondidos tesoros. Aún había mundos que nadie había logrado descubrir. Tierras que nadie se atrevía a atravesar.

No escuchó cuando su padre dio inicio a la fiesta, y tampoco le importó. No deseaba casarse, no quería estar encerrado por toda la eternidad en el castillo. Cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorar la voz que le pedía a gritos salir de ese espantoso lugar, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir la caliente mano de su padre sobre su hombro. Al alzar la mirada, sus ojos turquesas chocaron con los azules del mayor. Un rápido vistazo a sus amigos bastó para que ambos hicieran una pequeña reverencia y lo dejaran solo.

Sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio a sus padres rodearlo, sabía que le regañaría por su falta de compromiso para cooperar en la ceremonia, pero simplemente no podía. ¡No fingiría placer en estar en un lugar al que no quería ir!

—Sabes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien, ¿no? —la voz dura de su padre era tan clara y firme que Milo solo pudo bufar.

—Tú solo quieres ver por tu lado —respondió con dureza — ¿Lo que yo quiera no te interesa? ¡Por un demonio! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

—Milo… no quiero hablar de esto, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces.

— ¿Herederos? ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? —Cuestionó apretando sus puños con molestia, vio a lo lejos como la gente volteaba a verlos y se irritó más — ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo la misma condición que mi madre? ¡Yo no puedo engendrar!

—Milo —advirtió Degel con voz severa. Milo sabía que al alzarle la voz a su padre le estaba faltando al respeto, pero la ira contenida que sentía estaba apoderándose de él, le lanzó a su madre una mirada llena de rencor, odiaba haber nacido primero, si tan solo Isaac fuera el mayor él sería libre — Hablaremos de esto luego, obedece a tu padre y…

— ¡No pienso obedecerlos! —gritó mirando con odio a sus progenitores, por un momento la música dejó de sonar y los sirvientes se miraron nerviosos cuando Kardia hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia Milo —siseó — Retráctate ahora, pide disculpas a tu madre y que sea la última vez que me faltes al respeto.

— ¡No me jodas! —diciendo esto se dio media vuelta caminando entre la multitud.

Regulus se acercó hasta donde estaba y se interpuso cuando iba a cruzar la puerta dispuesto a ir a su habitación.

—Apártate Regulus, no estoy de humor —dijo sin ocultar su molestia.

—Milo… sé que estás molesto pero irte no solucionará nada.

—Tampoco quedarme —respondió cruzando sus brazos — Él no me escuchará.

—Entonces escúchalo tú —Milo lo miró con incredulidad, para luego soltar una carcajada sarcástica — He escuchado algo Milo, y…

—Deja de quejarte Milo, ya sé quién es el desgraciado que te soportará.

— ¿Disculpa? —Milo alzó una ceja sin tener la menor idea de a quién se refería. Afrodita rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Me refiero a tu prometido, idiota —dijo cruzando sus brazos, colocó una rosa roja en sus labios y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Cómo?

—Ventajas de fisgonear en la cocina, querido. —dijo con su ego empezando a elevarse, Milo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Serías un cavernícola destrozando todo a su paso. —se miraron unos segundos antes de reír, en verdad no sabía que haría sin ellos.

—Ya, escupe ¿Quién es?

—Milo, baja la voz —susurró Regulus al ver como algunos curiosos empezaban a cuchichear por su falta de educación.

—Es…

—Afrodita —la llegada de su hermano le hizo erizar los pelos de su nuca— Se supone que es una sorpresa para Milo, ni se te ocurra decir una palabra.

La llegada de Albafica siempre había sido una tortura para Afrodita, su hermano mayor siempre actuaba con una elegancia digna de admirar, su frialdad y soledad lo hacían ver como un ser misterioso, su belleza era como la de un ángel caído de los cielos y su novio, ¡uff! ni que hablar de él. Si. Afrodita estaba celoso de su hermano. Su hermano tenía todo lo que él quería. Y no que fuera feo, es más, su hermano y él eran los hombres más bellos del reino. Pero Albafica era admirado por muchos, por su fortaleza e inteligencia. Tenía a Manigoldo, un hombre que había visto más allá de la belleza exterior. Había visto su belleza interior, esa por la cual él aún no podía comprender.

—Ya lo sé —refunfuñó molesto.

—Cálmate florecita sabes que Albita solo cumple con la orden del rey bicho.

Manigoldo y esa eterna sonrisa burlona que llevaba en el rostro. Siempre logrando calmar al menor de los peli celestes. Aunque siempre lograba enfadar al mayor.

— ¡No me llames Albita! —Exclamó molesto Albafica— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta ese apodo?

— ¿Y cómo te enteraste del secreto florecita? —preguntó ignorando completamente a su pareja.

—Nunca revelo mis secretos, querido —y ahí estaba de nuevo Afrodita, colocando una mano en el rostro de Manigoldo, bajando lentamente hacia el pecho de éste de manera seductora, sabiendo que era seguido por la mirada irritada de Albafica— Pero si me das algo a cambio tal vez te lo diga.

Ante aquella propuesta Albafica agarró la mano de Manigoldo sorprendiendo a los otros dos que se mantenían en silencio viendo la novela de “El Cangrejo y sus dos Rosas”, como lo decía Milo.

Manigoldo suspiró. Se engañaba así mismo si decía que tenía la situación en su poder, Albafica ya había llegado a su límite y Afrodita también. Jamás entendió aquella rivalidad. Aun recordaba la primera vez que Albafica le presentó a su hermano menor. Aun podía recordar aquel brillo en la mirada del infante de siete años cuando lo abrazó. Se veían unidos y eso era lo que le extrañaba ¿Cuándo fue que aquella relación cambió tanto? Ahora, aquella guerra de miradas que se lanzaban entre ambos, la mano de Albafica agarrando con firmeza la suya y la mano de Afrodita en su pecho, solo a él podía llegarle a pasar eso.

Pidiendo a gritos un milagro, agradeció cuando El Cid, uno de los generales del reino, se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban, siendo seguido por Sísifo que lucía más serio de lo normal.

—Lamento interrumpir tu extraño momento romántico, pero Manigoldo necesito tu ayuda.

—Desgraciado —pensó Manigoldo.

—Y yo necesito de tus servicios Albafica —habló esta vez Sísifo, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su sobrino que sonrió por el gesto—. Albafica, necesito que me ayudes respecto a un tema personal, acompáñame.

—Claro.

Milo no pasó por alto la reacción de los mayores, podía sentir la tensión que se acumuló cuando lo mencionó, volteó para decirle a Regulus pero se sorprendió al verlo inmerso en los ojos oscuros de El Cid.

Cuando la presencia de los mayores desapareció, Milo miró a Afrodita que tenía los ojos apagados y llenos de una infinita soledad.

—Aun no entiendo tu extraña rivalidad con Albafica, solo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de Manigoldo —Milo habló con gesto aburrido ganándose una mirada fría de Afrodita que lo hizo temblar ligeramente.

—Nunca entenderás lo que pasa realmente Milo —diciendo esto se fue del lugar, dejándolo con Regulus.

—Fuiste muy insensible Milo —le reprochó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados— Afrodita no tiene la culpa de enamorarse de Manigoldo.

—Él se hace daño con aquel enamoramiento Reg, lo sé. Sus ojos muestran una tristeza infinita cuando Manigoldo besa o hace un gesto cariñoso hacia Albafica, yo solo quiero que abra los ojos y lo deje ir —suspiró cansado. Afrodita y Regulus eran como sus hermanos, y no deseaba que ellos sufrieran por amores no correspondidos — Bueno cambiemos de tema —le dio una mirada divertida para luego cambiar a otra seria al recordar las palabras que Regulus le dijo antes de ser interrumpidos— Dijiste que habías escuchado algo ¿Qué es?

Regulus lo miró unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro pesado. Milo sintió un mal presentimiento cuando vio a su amigo titubear. Lo que sea que tuviera perturbado al muchacho debía ser lo suficientemente grande para ponerlo nervioso. El sonido de algo rompiéndose los sobresaltó. Una muchacha joven, de la misma edad de Regulus se había caído. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían graciosamente sobre su rostro mientras intentaba contener el llanto por su mano cortada. Disculpándose, Regulus se fue a ayudarla.

Quedándose solo sintió la culpa invadir su ser. Debía pedir disculpas a sus padres por su insolencia. La actitud de Sísifo, quien siempre lucía tranquilo, le había alterado los nervios, tal vez algo estaba pasando y él ni enterado estaba.

—Si te quedas por mucho tiempo ahí, vas a estorbar a los sirviente ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué? —Volteando hacia dónde provenía la voz, Milo se encontró con la fría pero penetrante mirada violácea de un joven que no aparentaba ser mayor que él— ¿Quién eres?

—Concédeme un baile, y puede que reconsidere decírtelo.

— ¿Es una nueva forma de coqueteo? Créeme que eso no funciona conmigo. —Dándose media vuelta dio por terminada esa conversación, pero lo que no esperó era que aquel misterioso muchacho lo tomaría del brazo, jalándolo hasta pegar sus cuerpos— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Le pedí un baile y eso tendré —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que irritó al otro.

—Le pido que no se ilusione conmigo —dijo con burla— No es fácil conquistar mi corazón de oro.

—Solo por eso ya merece toda mi atención —amplió su sonrisa mientras que una de sus manos se situó en la cintura de Milo y la otra atrapaba su mano.

Sin esperar una respuesta lo arrastró hacia el centro del salón donde la música dio inicio. Milo lo miró con desconfianza sintiendo que algo en su interior cambiaba. El baile nunca había sido su especialidad, siempre llegaba a pisar a sus acompañantes, pero por una extraña razón con ese hombre era todo lo contrario. Podía dejarse llevar sin ninguna dificultad y eso le hacía sentir incómodo. Evitó constantemente que sus ojos se conectaran, algo en su interior le decía que si lo hacía caería en el extraño juego de aquel misterioso hombre.

—Es un excelente bailarín, príncipe.

—Tus halagos no funcionan conmigo. Soy un hombre, las cursilerías no van conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué no me mira a los ojos?

—Simplemente no tengo ganas de hacerlo —respondió con rudeza, la suave risa que soltó su acompañante lo hizo mirarlo, tratando de saber cuál era lo divertido de sus palabras. Pero apenas lo hizo se quedó helado cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Sentía que no podía apartarlas aunque quisiera.

Intentó apartar su mirada pero parecía tenerlo hipnotizado, sus rostros se fueron acercando con lentitud hasta que ambos alientos chocaron entre sí. El muchacho amplió su sonrisa y dejó de bailar, agarró su mano y lo llevó hacia el balcón. Lejos del bullicio de las personas, se quedaron mirando hacia el mar, donde la brillante luna era reflejada por las cristalinas aguas. Milo trataba de recuperar el aire que no sabía retenía, mientras que el muchacho misterioso se apoyaba en la pared donde la sombra de un árbol cubría su rostro.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó con sorna, ganándose una mirada molesta de Milo.

—Cállate —susurró, mientras que se acercaba hasta ser él quien acorralara al misterioso— ¿Me dirás tu nombre ahora?

— ¿Quieres saber el nombre del hombre a quien le jures amor eterno?

—Sigue soñando —chasqueó la lengua sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse— Solo quiero saber el nombre del idiota al que patearé las bolas por insolente.

—Vaya, con ese lenguaje me sorprende que alguien quiera casarse contigo —murmuró.

—Yo no quiero casarme —refutó esta vez mirando hacia el mar— Quiero ser libre, poder viajar y conocer nuevos mundos… vivir la aventura.

Los ojos de Milo brillaban de emoción al mencionarlo, el muchacho se quitó la máscara del rostro y sonrió discretamente.

—Camus —dijo.

— ¿Qué? —al voltear Milo parpadeó un par de veces al notar el delicado pero varonil rostro de su acompañante.

—Mi nombre es Camus, y eso es todo lo que diré —susurró acercándose, pero sin dejar la sombra. Milo no pudo responder cuando sintió como jalaba su brazo y besaba sus labios.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura helada que no había sentido durante el baile, tal vez se debía porque ahora se encontraban en el exterior pero a Milo le pareció atrayente. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo, como si ese hombre fuera la respuesta que por tantos años había buscado y que por fin había encontrado.

—Joven Milo —se separó asustado y miró hacia la mujer que lo llamaba.

—June… ¿ocurre algo? —dijo intentando no sonar nervioso.

—Su prometido ha llegado, está esperándolo en el centro del salón para el último baile.

—En seguida voy —susurró, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el centro donde Saga le esperaba. A su lado, un grupo de jovencitas que no llegó a reconocer estaban intentando hacerle plática, mientras que él solo las despedía con una sonrisa. — Como todo un gran caballero —murmuró— Lamento la interrupción pero…

Al voltear no vio más a Camus, en su lugar una nota se encontraba pegada sobre el balcón.

Seguiremos con nuestra plática, tu libertad está asegurada conmigo  
-Camus

— ¿Qué quiso decir? —susurró viendo la dirección que le envió. Sintiendo como le jalaban entró de nuevo al salón para situarse al lado de Saga y terminar la ceremonia.

(***)

(**)

(*)

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —refunfuñó Milo a Saga.

En los jardines del palacio, Milo se encontraba sentado al borde de la fuente del Escorpión, símbolo que representaba a su padre. Allí, en los muros de su hogar, el muchacho de 18 años se veía cansado tanto emocional como físicamente, su mirada se paseó sobre los muros que ahora más que nunca le parecían tan altos y terroríficos, aquellos que lo aislaban de la vida, de la libertad y de lo desconocido. Frente a él, un hombre de no más de 25 años, se encontraba de pie mirándolo con un gesto divertido y burlón, de porte gallardo y potente voz, Saga era el hombre que toda mujer u hombre soñaría tener, siendo también –por un corto tiempo- el primer hombre que Milo conoció y amó. Pero los años cambiaban a las personas, y para Milo eso no era una excepción, no después de conocer a ese hombre de gélida mirada y aura fría.

— ¿Sorpresa? —musitó con cierta burla que solo incrementó la ira del más joven.

—No es gracioso Saga —bramó molesto— ¡¿Sabes que estuve a punto de huir?! ¡Detesto no estar informado a tiempo!

—Siempre lo supe —comentó— Eres demasiado predecible Milin —le guiñó el ojo divertido, causando el sonrojo del menor por el apodo tan infantil que le había puesto.

— ¡No te burles! —gruñó desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Ya, ya. —Intentó calmarlo— Era solo una broma ¿dónde quedó el niño que solía soportar mi humor negro?

—Ya no existe ese niño —respondió con cierto dolor.

Saga se tensó al instante, acercándose para poder darle un reconfortante abrazo. Milo odiaba sentirse débil, sobre todo odiaba que lo vieran en ese estado, especialmente Saga.

Y es que con Saga él volvía a ser un niño. Saga siempre había sido el único de los mayores que lo habían tratado como lo que era, un niño. Con él podía ser lo que era realmente. Sin tener que ocultarse bajo la máscara de indiferencia y rebeldía que solía mostrar ante los demás. Fue el único que estuvo a su lado desde aquel accidente hace diez años atrás. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó. Incluso sus amigos Regulus y Afrodita lo habían olvidado. Aquel día fue uno de los más oscuros que azotó al reino. Con la llegada de los piratas y su guerra que había entre ellos o eso era lo que decían.

Con el paso de los años en donde su padre estaba muy ocupado para estar con él, se había educado y forjado solo, siendo Saga su único soporte, el único hombre en quien podía confiar ciegamente, el único capaz de regañarlo y obedecerle. Y además… el único hombre de quien se enamoró. Era cierto que al principio la relación era solamente de maestro-alumno pero luego de unos años cuando ya tenía quince y decidió confesarse se volvieron amantes. Manteniendo oculta la relación. Si su padre solamente llegase a enterarse de que había perdido más que su inocencia desde tan temprana edad mandaría a la horca a Saga, y una vida sin Saga era una vida demasiado aburrida para su gusto.

Saga era un hombre difícil de olvidar. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras. Un gran maestro de la manipulación que podía lograr sacar la pasión que llevaba dentro.

—Regresemos, tengo mucho frío Saga —susurró rápidamente cuando sintió su cuerpo hormiguear. Apresurando sus pasos, se dispuso a caminar hacia el palacio y poder descansar en su cómoda cama, pero su huida fue detenido por Saga que lo abrazaba por atrás— ¿Qué haces Saga?

—Te doy calor —respondió sin pudor alguno— ¿No querías eso?

—No es necesario que lo digas tan simple. —susurró con un tenue sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

Dejando un beso sobre su caliente mejilla, Saga tomó la mano de Milo para llevarlo al interior de su hogar, logrando que miles de preguntas se formularan dentro de su cabeza. El sentimiento que tenía hacia Saga, ese “amor” que creyó poseer se estaba desvaneciendo, y en su lugar un vacío crecía.

No pasó mucho tiempo con su “prometido”, Saga aún era un hombre ocupado y sabía que él quería darle el “lugar que merece”, haciendo lo imposible para poder hacerle sentir cómodo, algo que Milo agradecía infinitamente, pero ahora lo único que deseaba más que nunca era estar en la soledad de su habitación. Luego de despedir a Saga, se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón y decidió sacar el collar moneda azteca con decorados que formaban una calavera bañado de oro que estaba en uno de los cajones de su cómoda, para luego colocárselo en su cuello. Tenía deseos de dormir y pensar que todo era un sueño donde su padre no era el rey, donde tenía libertad de poder viajar a donde quisiera y navegar por los mares en busca de aventuras como siempre soñó. Sin embargo, al cerrar sus ojos recordó la mirada de Camus, su porte elegante y aura fría. El misterio tras la gélida mirada, y luego recordó las esmeraldas de Saga, tan serias pero a la vez tan cálidas. No quería perderlo, era su soporte. Una persona especial y esencial en su vida. Pero por otro lado él quería su libertad, viajar y conocer nuevos mundo, y algo en el interior de Milo sabía que solo lo conseguiría estando al lado de Camus.

Las fuertes campanadas y el estruendoso ruido de cañones erizaron la piel de sus brazos y la columna le sobresaltó. Los gritos horrorizados de las mujeres y de hombres llamando a sus esposas e hijos lo estremecieron. Podía escuchar a los guardias corriendo con pasos firmes por el pasillo y exterior. Impulsado por la curiosidad y el temor, corrió hacia la ventana, deslizando un poco las cortinas. Había muchos soldados en la entrada donde su padre encabezaba el grupo siendo un escudo con la invasión de los piratas. La sangre que brotaba de su cabeza y la mirada fiera estremeció a Milo, su padre estaba irreconocible. Al mirar el mar pudo divisar un barco atacando, donde una bandera oscura se alzaba orgullosa, eran piratas. Sintiendo un agudo dolor atravesar su cabeza dio un último vistazo a su padre y se alejó de la ventana dispuesto a salir de su habitación, estaba dispuesto a luchar al lado de Kardia. Ocultando el collar entre sus ropas abrió la puerta, más al abrir se quedó cara a cara con el hombre que alteraba sus pensamientos desde hace minutos.

— ¿Camus? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Vine a verte —susurró, clavando sus penetrante violetas en los turquesas de su acompañante— Te estuve esperando y al escuchar los cañones temí que te hubieran atrapado.

— ¿A mí? —retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Camus se acercó— ¿Por qué a mí?

—Eres el hijo del rey, Milo. Eres un blanco fácil para ellos.

— ¡No soy un blanco fácil! —vociferó molesto. Un nuevo disparo lo hizo tambalearse apoyándose en la pared para evitar caer— Debo ir con mi padre… está herido ¡llévame!

—Me temo que no puedo —contestó— Sería una estupidez de mi parte si lo hago.

—No eres Saga ni ningún guardia de la realeza ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Porque ahora soy el hombre que te puede ayudar, dime ¿Dónde están tus perfectos guardias?

—¡…!

Mirando hacia el exterior, se encontró en efecto que los pasillos estaban solitarios. El olor a sangre impregnado en el aire le dio náuseas, quería salir, volver a su cama y despertar de esta pesadilla. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Camus y por un momento quiso creerle. Podía sentir en ellos una seguridad que ahora estaba perdiendo.

— ¿Y Degel? ¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Me temo que no encuentro el paradero de su madre —dijo con pesar, tomó una de las manos de Milo colocándola en su pecho y lo apretó con suavidad— Confía en mí Milo, te salvaré, haré todo lo que está en mi poder y no permitiré que nadie dañe.

— ¿Sabes que no soy una mujer, verdad? —Sonrió con cierta nostalgia y suspiró— Camus escucha yo…

Un disparo lo calló. No quiso preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta. El sonido provenía de dos habitaciones a la derecha, donde su madre y hermano dormían con su padre. No quiso pensar lo peor pero era darse falsas esperanzas. Su rostro empezó a palidecer y llevó una mano a su corazón, sintiendo el doloroso golpeteo de este contra su pecho. El sonido de unas risas escandalosas acercándose le hizo reaccionar. Camus lo empujó dentro de la habitación y ambos se escondieron debajo de la cama. Podía sentir los brazos del muchacho alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando transmitir seguridad, pero su mente se volvió en blanco. Recordaba la última discusión que tuvo con su padre y la mirada llena de rencor que le dirigió a su madre, y se regañaba por haber sido tan estúpido. Había perdido tiempo discutiendo con ellos. Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que no debía perder el tiempo discutiendo con las personas que más amabas, porque no sabía cuándo sería el último momento que tendrías con ellos.

—Padre, madre, Isaac —pensó conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y unas botas sucias llenas de arena pasaron delante de él. Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando gotas de sangre seca yacían impresas en ellas. Las maldiciones que soltaba por un collar perdido hicieron que inconscientemente su mano fuera hacia su pecho, escuchó como dijo un último insulto y salía frustrado al no encontrarla. Miró a Camus que le hizo una seña con sus dedos para que guardara silencio mientras salía del escondite.

—Camus, espera… —susurró, pero el muchacho no hizo caso.

Los minutos pasaron y no hubo respuesta de él. Otro disparo se escuchó y Milo fue testigo de que ahora estaba solo.

Dispuesto a enfrentar sus miedos, Milo decidió salir. Si hoy moriría, lo haría en batalla. Como su padre siempre decía al enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Sacando un revolver que se encontraba oculto debajo de una de las maderas que se encontraban debajo de la cama, abrió la puerta despacio. Los pasillos estaban oscuros y el silencio se hizo sepulcral. Dando dos pasos se ocultó en una de las columnas del palacio. Un hombre joven de alborotados cabellos claros revisaba varios estantes. Su mirada turquesa se dirigió hacia sus botas, pero no eran las mismas que estaban en su habitación. Pero por la vestimenta que traía sabía lo que era; un pirata.

Sus manos le temblaron cuando apuntó hacia la cabeza del sujeto, por unos segundos cerró sus ojos recordando la herida en la cabeza de su padre, el disparo en el cuarto de su madre y hermano, y ahora la desaparición de Camus. El miedo que sentía empezó a desvanecerse. Saga siempre le había dicho que los sentimientos que tenía algún día lo traicionarían y no lo dudó más. Presionando el gatillo dio muerte por primera vez a un ser humano, a un pirata.

El sonido retumbó por todo el palacio, y de pronto varias pisadas se escucharon.

Saliendo de su escondite empezó a movilizarse, no podía darse el lujo de descansar. No si era el único miembro de la familia real.

Bajando las escaleras se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, con suerte podría encontrar el pasadizo secreto y salir del palacio para poder pedir ayuda. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron, pero al no ver nada chocaba o tropezaba con los cadáveres de cada uno de los habitantes del palacio. No quiso detenerse a identificarlos, sabía que su estado emocional se quebraría al hacerlo.

Cuando el viento frío de la noche chocó contra su rostro, sintió como un peso salía de sus hombros, pero el pueblo más cercano estaba solitario.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Susurró— Tendré que ir a otros pueblos, con suerte podré ir a Tíbet y pedir ayuda…

—No creo que esa sea buena idea, alteza —sobresaltándolo, se dio media vuelta apuntando directamente a su cabeza— Wow, tranquilo mocoso.

Frente a él, con las manos alzadas en señal de paz, se encontraba un hombre de piel bronceada, mirada de mafioso de color violáceo, cabello gris azulado y gesto burlón. A juzgar por los hombres que tenía detrás supo que se encontraba con el capitán. Pero al ver detalladamente sus gestos se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

— ¿Manigoldo? —susurró, borrando cualquier gesto burlón del hombre que tensó su cuerpo.

—No me confundas con ese malnacido —escupió sus palabras con desprecio— Bien principito, tú y yo daremos un paseo.

Con un chasquido de dedos, uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban lo golpeó por la espalda logrando que soltara el revólver. A girar se vio apresado en los enormes brazos de un hombre de cabello largo y castaño oscuro.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó soltando patadas al aire.

—Con ese débil grito no logras intimidar a nadie —se mofó el capitán— Alde, estrújalo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, quiero darle una sorpresa al día siguiente.

— ¿Qué…? —acatando sus órdenes, el enorme hombre empezó a apretarlo.

Quedándose sin aire, Milo fue perdiendo el conocimiento, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

El choque de unas botellas, las risas escandalosas y el olor a ron lograron despertarlo. Sus brazos le dolían al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se apoyó con sus manos sintiendo la dureza del colchón y recorrió con la vista el lugar donde se encontraba. Un recuadro tapado le llamó la atención. Se levantó para poder verlo pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al mismo hombre parecido a la mano derecha de su padre.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —espetó con desgana mientras tomaba el brazo adolorido de Milo.

Sacándolo arrastra de la habitación, Milo sintió un pequeño mareo cuando el olor a ron se hizo más fuerte y vio el mar frente a sus ojos.

—Estoy en un barco pirata —susurró con sorpresa. Los hombres detuvieron su cuchicheo y voltearon a verlo. Podía sentir algunas miradas llenas de lascivia sobre él, pero no le importó.

Absorto en sus pensamientos se acercó hacia el barandal, sintiendo como el aroma a mar se introducía en sus fosas nasales. El viento soplaba con suavidad y un ligero deja vú sintió.

—Venga preciosura, ahora que estás despierto deja que te haga un verdadero hombre.

La voz pastosa de un hombre alto y calvo lo asqueó, giró un poco dispuesto a propinarle un golpe sin importar que los otros saltaran encima suyo cuando la fría y severa voz se escuchaba.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces he dicho que lo que es mío no se toca?!

Fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al robusto hombre. Milo enfocó sus ojos sobre la silueta del hombre sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocerlo. Llevaba puesto una camisa holgada con varias cintas amarradas a su cintura donde su espada y un revólver descansaban, sus pantalones algo ceñidos de color negro, con botas de cuero y gabardina del mismo color; estaba sobre el filo del barco, agarrado de una de las cuerdas libres. De un salto se posicionó frente a él mostrándole una pequeña y divertida sonrisa.

—Bienvenido al Koorime, Milo.

—Camus…

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Holaaaaaaa! he llegado aquí con mi fic nuevo-viejo este fic lo había publicado el año pasado en AY y por fin terminé de corregirlo y editarlo QuQ después de ¿cinco meses? pero ya que estoy muy (demasiado) inspirada debo aprovechar para seguir corrigiendo y terminarlo (ya estoy por terminar uno *-*) bueno ehh ¿qué estaba diciendo? xD ¡Ah sí! Espero que le den una oportunidad a mi fic siempre quise escribir uno de piratas y al fin pude cumplir mi meta :'3  
> Koorime: Apariciones de Hielo, el nombre fue sacado de uno de mis animes favoritos (YuYu Hakusho) inspirada en Yukina cuya lágrima se puede transformar en una pequeña perla :3
> 
> Agradezco a Rubi por darle una revisada a mi fic y corregir algunas fallas :)
> 
> SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS


End file.
